A New Journey
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: (Finally a fitting title for my stories XD) Beca, a starting pokemon trainer who is just learning along with Aubrey and Chloe. Triple Treble :3 and this is a Pokemon Crossover. if you guys don't read crossovers then this will change your mind about crossovers. please give it a try. AU. Pokemon and Pitch Perfect crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**new project. new beginning ;) this is all about pokemon and it's a crossover. if you don't know pokemon then there's something wrong with you. this has a little Oc's in it so if you don't like it then don't read it but if you do read it please leave a review :)~Mepo.**

* * *

><p>"it's time to start my journey. I'll become the very best." Beca said.<p>

Beca, a 10 year old girl who dreams to become the world's best pokemon trainer and she starts her journey today as she gets dressed.

Beca wore her hat and and a blouse along with a leather skirt.

"mom, I better go and see professor Kimmy Jin." Beca said as she grabbed her satchel with pokeballs and left.

Beca went there as fast as she can and saw two girls standing there.

suddenly the door opened and it was Professor Kimmy Jin.

"it looks like our third visitor is here." Kimmy Jin said.

the two girls looked at Beca and Beca said awkwardly "Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell."

"I'm Chloe Beale." the redhead said.

Chloe was wearing a red vest along with a bonnet on her head and a red skirt.

"I'm Aubrey Posen." the blonde said with a soft smile.

Aubrey was wearing a light green dress (not the long one though.) along with a hat.

"you may come in to choose your starter." Kimmy Jin said.

the three girls went in and saw three pokeballs.

Kimmy Jin threw the pokeballs and as the red light flashed three pokemon came out.

"this is Fennekin. it's a fire type pokemon." Kimmy Jin said.

"Fennekin." the Fennekin growled.

Chloe smiled at Fennekin and groomed Fennekin's fur. The Fennekin smiled and Chloe hugged Fennekin.

"you want to go with me, don't you?" Chloe asked the Fennekin with a giggle.

"Fenne-kin." The Fennekin said with a smile.

Kimmy Jin introduced the next pokemon. "this is Snivy. the grass snake pokemon."

"Snivy." the Snivy scoffed.

Aubrey adored grass types and picked Snivy up.

"you may look tough but you're so adorable." Aubrey said with a smile.

Snivy stared at Aubrey and huffed "Sni-vy."

Aubrey giggled and said "I'll take Snivy, professor Kimmy Jin."

Kimmy Jin nodded and introduced the last pokemon "this is Mudkip. the mud fish pokemon."

"Mud-kip." the Mudkip said with a derpy face.

" a water type, huh? I can work with that." Beca said as she carried Mudkip.

Kimmy Jin gave them the pokeball and the pokedex.

"well, I'll have to teach you how to battle then." Kimmy Jin said with a smirk.

"bring it on. Professor." Beca challenged.

Kimmy Jin sent out three pokemon: simisear, simisage and simipour.

"Chloe, you go first." Kimmy Jin instructed.

Chloe nodded and said "Fennekin, use ember on the Simisage."

Fennekin shot fire to the Simisage and it was super effective.

"all right. good job, Fennekin." Chloe praised.

"Fenne-kin." Fennekin responded.

"it's my turn." Aubrey said with a smirk.

"Snivy, use vine whip on Simipour." Aubrey instructed.

Snivy let out vines and attack Simipour but it dodged.

"Sni?" Snivy said as it continued hitting Simipour and finally hit it.

Aubrey said "great job, Snivy."

Snivy smiled and said "Sni."

Beca adjusted her hat and said "Mudkip, use water gun on Simisear."

Mudkip used water gun and it made Simisear faint.

"great job, Beca, Chloe and Aubrey you have true potential." Kimmy Jin said.

the three girls made their pokemon go back to their pokeballs.

"you should go to Viridian city first." Kimmy Jin suggested.

"sure. Prof." Beca said.

the three girls left and went to Viridian city.

* * *

><p><strong>if you actually read all this. please leave a review and don't forget to check out my other stories. it's called "A Burning Flame." "New York Love Story." and "A Dark Curse." see you next time~Mepo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, thanks for the support and keep those reviews coming ;) they really mean so much to me and I'll take advices to help me. if you guys haven't read my other stories yet then check them out. I will really appreciate it. please enjoy. ~Mepo**

* * *

><p>Beca, Chloe and Aubrey traveled to Viridian city but there was a bit of complications.<p>

"let's go to Pewter city first." Beca said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed "but the professor told us to go to Viridian city first."

Beca asked "who made you the leader?"

Aubrey glared at her and said "we have to follow instructions, Beca."

"let's battle for it then. if I win we will have to go to Pewter city." Beca said.

Chloe bit her lip and said "but Beca, the way to Pewter city is too long."

nobody listened to Chloe and Aubrey said "and if I win we will go to Viridian city."

"sounds like a deal to me." Beca said as she called out her Mudkip.

"Mud-kip." Mudkip cried.

Aubrey called out Snivy and in a red flash Snivy appeared.

"Sni-vy." Snivy cried.

"um...guys, you know we should go to a pokemon center first." Chloe said shyly.

still nobody heard Chloe and Beca was the first to attack.

"Mudkip use tackle." Beca said.

Mudkip ran to Snivy and Aubrey said "dodge it, Snivy."

Snivy jumped in the air and AUbrey said "use vine whip."

"Sni-vy." Snivy used its vines to hit Mudkip and it was super effective.

"Mud-kip." Mudkip groaned as it got hurt.

"Mudkip hang in there." Beca said.

"Sni-vy." Snivy said as it hit Mudkip's face.

Mudkip fainted and Beca glared at Aubrey and said "fine. you win."

Beca stroked Mudkip and said "you did great, Mudkip."

Beca put Mudkip inside the pokeball and said "nice battle, Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled and said "well, you were pretty good."

Chloe smiled and said "well, we better get going."

Aubrey was carrying Snivy along the way and went in the Viridian forest.

Aubrey stopped and looked scared and asked "aren't there bugs there?"

Beca rolled her eyes and said "don't tell me you're afraid of bugs, Posen."

Aubrey sighed "yeah I am scared."

Chloe held Aubrey's hand and smiled.

"come on, Aubrey, let's go. me and Beca will be here for you and Snivy will be there beside you." Chloe said.

Aubrey nodded and Beca was the first one to go in the forest.

suddenly a Scatterbug appeared.

"look a Scatterbug." Chloe said.

Beca pulled out her pokedex and a mechanical voice said _"Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokémon. When intouched by another Pokémon, Scatterbug scatters the black powder that covers its body and regulates its body temperature."_

Beca looked at the Scattebug and said "I'm going to make you mine."

Beca sent out Mudkip and used tackle.

the Scatterbug took a hit and was damaged. Beca threw a pokeball at it and it shook 1...2...3 and click.

Beca picked up the pokeball and jumped and shouted "I caught a Scatterbug."

Beca sent out Scatterbug and Aubrey shrieked.

Aubrey hid behind Chloe and said "get that thing away from me, Beca."

Beca made Scatterbug sit on her shoulder and said "it's just a little bug, Aubrey."

Aubrey glared at Beca and scoffed "let's just get out of here."

"whatever you say, Aubrey." Beca sighed.

they walked deeper to the forest and a thick fog appeared.

"Aubrey, are you sure that this is the right way?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey didn't reply and Beca said "yeah. Aubrey, that's what I want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>I know people want long chapters but in this case I want to split it (IKR. I'm so dumb) don't forget to leave reviews and check my other stories out. until next time~Mepo<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys I'm slowly updating everything since I have school and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review ;)~Neko**

* * *

><p><em>"Aubrey, are you sure you're going the right way?" Chloe asked as the fog became thicker.<br>_

_"yeah. that's what I want to know." Beca scoffed._

"I'm following the map, alright?" Aubrey scoffed.

suddenly Chloe tapped Beca at the shoulder and Beca asked "what is it, Chloe?"

Chloe pointed at a shadow and Beca asked "who the hell is that?"

Aubrey looked at the shadow as well and suddenly the shadow glowed.

"why did you come here?" a child's voice said.

Chloe got scared and Aubrey said "can you help us go to pewter city?"

there was no answer and Aubrey kept going and Chloe and Beca followed.

minutes later they saw the way out of the forest and Beca's stomach growled.

"don't tell me you're hungry, Beca." Aubrey groaned.

Beca laughed nervously and said "then I won't."

"I am getting a little hungry though." Chloe said shyly.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and said "let's go to the pokemon center first and rest there."

they went to the pokemon center and saw a nurse with pink hair.

"hi, I'm nurse Joy of Viridian city. would you like me to heal your pokemon?" she asked kindly.

"yes please." Aubrey said as she gave Snivy's pokeball.

"hell, yeah." Beca shouted as she gave Mudkip's pokeball.

Chloe giggled and nodded and gave Fennekin's pokeball.

"Chansey, would you please heal their pokemon." Nurse joy ordered.

"Chansey." the Chansey said as it carried the cart with the pokeballs in a room.

the three of them sat down for awhile and Beca sent out Scatterbug.

"Scatter-bug." Scatterbug said.

Aubrey glared at Beca and said "if that thing comes any closer you'll die."

"relax, Aubrey. it won't kill you I promise." Beca said.

minutes later they were called by nurse Joy.

"thanks, Nurse Joy." they said in unison as they took their pokeballs.

they went out and saw the gym. Beca ran inside and crashed into the door and fell.

"what the hell?" Beca groaned.

Chloe helped Beca up and Aubrey said "that's weird. the gym is locked."

"what?! shouldn't the gym be opened in like ALWAYS." Beca stated.

Aubrey nodded and said "I know but I heard in Viridian city the gym is rarely open."

"so much for a responsible gym." Beca said.

Aubrey said "well, now we have to go to Pewter city."

Beca smirked and said "finally. I really want to battle somebody."

Chloe tapped Beca's shoulder shyly and said "you can battle me."

Beca faced Chloe and smirked and teased "are you sure? because I can totally beat you in one water gun."

Chloe nodded and said sternly "I'm serious. I'll show you what I'm made of."

Chloe took out Fennekin's pokeball and sent Fennekin out.

"Fenne-kin." Fennekin growled.

Beca chuckled and said "fine if you're that stubborn in challenging me."

Beca sent out Mudkip and Aubrey sat down to watch them.

"I'll let you go first, Chloe." Beca said smugly.

Chloe nodded and said "Fennekin, use tackle."

Fennekin ran to Mudkip and tackled it.

"you alright, Mudkip?" Beca asked and Mudkip nodded.

"alright. Mudkip, use water gun." Beca ordered.

Mudkip squirted water at Fennekin and Chloe said "dodge it."

Fennekin jumped to the side and Chloe said "use tackle again."

Fennekin tackled Mudkip and Beca said "dodge it, Mudkip."

but Mudkip was too slow and got hit and landed to the ground.

"Mudkip, you can do it." Beca said. Mudkip didn't move and fainted.

"Mudkip is unable to battle. Fennekin wins." Aubrey said.

Chloe hugged Fennekin and said "you're the best, Fennekin."

Aubrey giggled at Beca and Beca said "I didn't know you laughed."

"I laugh alright. since you just lost to Chloe." Aubrey laughed.

Beca rolled her eyes and said to Chloe "you gave me a great battle."

Chloe giggled and Aubrey said "don't ever underestimate Chloe. okay, Beca?"

Beca sighed "I will never underestimate her again."

Chloe smiled and said "let's go to Pewter city."

Beca nodded and Aubrey walked out of the city along with Beca and Chloe.

* * *

><p><strong>don't forget to review ;) and I will be updating my other stories and tell me what you think about this chapter ;)~Nico<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**alright. starting in the next chapter I'll be replying to all the reviews so please don't forget to review~Nyan X3**

* * *

><p>Chloe, Beca and Aubrey walked to Pewter city and suddenly Chloe saw a damaged pink cat.<p>

"Aubrey, it looks so weak." Chloe said sadly.

"I wonder what it is." Beca said as she pulled out her blue pokedex and a mechanical voice said.

_ Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catches its eye. _

"Aubrey, lets go back to the pokemon center please." Chloe begged.

Chloe pouted and Aubrey rolled her eyes and said "fine."

"are you serious? we're supposed to go to Pewter city." Beca whined.

Chloe glared at her and Beca got scared and said "fine."

Chloe smiled and Beca thought "what a weird girl."

Chloe, Beca and Aubrey went back to Viridian city and went to the pokemon center.

"nurse Joy." Chloe shouted as she ran in.

"what seems to be the problem?" Nurse joy asked.

"Skitty is injured." Chloe said and Nurse Joy nodded and grabbed Skitty from Chloe's arms and placed it on a bed that Chansey was carrying and took it inside.

"thank you, Nurse Joy." Aubrey said.

while Nurse Joy healed Skitty. Chloe, Aubrey and Beca sat down for awhile and waited.

"I wonder how Skitty is doing?" Chloe thought.

Nurse Joy healed Skitty and went out carrying it.

"I did my best healing her." Nurse Joy said as she placed Skitty on the ground.

"Ski-tty." Skitty said as it went to Chloe's arms.

Chloe hugged Skitty and asked Aubrey "can we keep it please?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and nodded her head,

Chloe smiled and said to Skitty "you and I are going to be partners from now on."

suddenly a tall brunette came and said "you can't keep my Skitty."

Beca asked "your skitty?"

the brunette nodded and said "yeah, my Skitty. I left it outside awhile ago and when I came back it was gone so I searched for her."

"but, you left her with wounds all over her." Chloe said.

"I was going to heal her, alright?" the brunette growled.

Aubrey scoffed "who are you anyway?"

"I'm Stacie Conrad. the best grass type trainer there is." the brunette said.

Chloe glared at Stacie and said "battle me. if I win I can keep Skitty."

"and when you lose you'll give me Skitty." Stacie finished.

Chloe nodded and handed Skitty over to Aubrey.

"let's head outside." Stacie said as she left the pokemon center.

Chloe, Aubrey and Beca followed her outside as well.

Chloe sent out Fennekin while Stacie sent out Chikorita.

Beca took out her pokedex and scanned Chikorita and a mechanical voice said:

_ Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita releases a sweet relaxing fragrance from the leaf on its head. _

"awesome." Beca muttered.

"that's unfair." Stacie whined.

Chloe quirked her eyebrows and asked "what's unfair?"

"you're using a fire-type and I'm using a grass-type which means you have the advantage to defeat me." Stacie scoffed.

Aubrey said "you're the one who challenged her."

"well, I didn't expect she had a fire-type." Stacie scoffed.

"let's just battle." Chloe said.

Stacie nodded and ordered Chikorita "Chikorita, use vine whip."

Chikorita sent out vines and attacked Fennekin and Chloe said "dodge it and use ember."

Fennekin jumped and used ember on Chikorita and it was super effective.

and it one-shot the Chikorita.

"Chikorita is unable to battle. Fennekin wins." Aubrey declared.

Stacie bit her bottom lip and carried Chikorita and Chloe came up to her and said "nice battle."

Stacie stared at Chloe's light blue eyes and smiled and said "you're not so bad yourself."

"take good care of Skitty, okay?" Stacie said as she left.

Beca whined "can we please go to Pewter city already."

Aubrey and Chloe laughed and said "sure."

the three of them continued their journey and went to Pewter city.

* * *

><p><strong>hoped you like this chapter and please review. it helps. =w=~Nyan<strong>


End file.
